<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Gangster's Paradise by Sefiru</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24813187">Gangster's Paradise</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sefiru/pseuds/Sefiru'>Sefiru</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hidden Sky [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Katekyou Hitman Reborn!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>2759, Beach Episode, D/s, Dancing, Family, Fight Scene, Gratuitous Pop-Culture References, Haru being Haru, Humor, Innocent bystanders are confused, M/M, Mafia Land, Mood Whiplash, Multi, Obstacle course, Polyamory, Souvenir Shopping, Sub!Fon, Sub!Hayato, Vongola-style watermelon smashing, WAFF, Watermelons, Why is is always snakes, boss!Tsuna, chance encounters, crossdressing tsuna, gelato, pardon my french, pet rock, sub!Xanxus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:15:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,747</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24813187</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sefiru/pseuds/Sefiru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mafia Land is not ready for a Vongola-style vacation. Tsuna and the Namimori crew hit the beach, and run into friends both old and new!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Basil/Kyoko, Gokudera Hayato/Sawada Tsunayoshi, Nana/Bianchi/Shamal, Tsunayoshi/Hayato/Haru/Chrome, Xanxus/Hana</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hidden Sky [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1059935</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>354</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1104</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The seaplane bumped against the dock, and Tsuna sighed with relief. Travelling with such a large group, some of whom couldn’t legally cross borders, had proved to be an exercise in coordination. Besides himself, there were nine of his fourteen elements, seven other members of his household including his mother, and his current pair of Hibari bodyguards. And that wasn’t counting the box animals, assorted pets or anyone who would turn up later.</p><p>The plane had been the easy part; he had just asked the Hibari Clan if they had one he could use. The whole menagerie piled aboard at Namimori’s harbour, and a few hours and a few hours and some judicious use of Mist later, they were docking at Mafia Land.</p><p>Tsuna could already see Colonello on the pier, yelling at the stevedores who were securing the plane’s ropes. It was a VIP dock, so no one else was on it; Tsuna was grateful. While his family gathered their luggage, Tsuna presented the pilot with an envelope containing a thank-you card and a generous tip. The pilot bowed. “It’s an honor to be of service, Lord.”</p><p>“A headache too, I’m sure. Seriously, thank you for putting up with all of this.” Lambo and I-pin had been as rambunctious as usual, Daemon had gotten into a fight with his box animal, and Kyoko had to stop Ryohei from jumping out and swimming the rest of the way. They had just barely kept Bianchi out of the galley. Tsuna was more than ready for a vacation.</p><p>Reborn returned from making a sweep of the dock. “The area is secure, Fluffy-Tsuna.”</p><p>“When did you turn into such a paranoid asshole, kora?” complained Colonello.</p><p>“Since I have a fluffy student to look after.”</p><p>… And all the headaches were worth it to have his family at his back. Tsuna smiled and stepped into the warm sunshine of the Adriatic.</p><p>From this angle, Mafia Land looked like the archetypal island resort. White-walled buildings with terra-cotta roofs, waving palm trees, and cobbled streets. A mild breeze was blowing, and seabirds paddled around the dock, hoping for a handout.</p><p>The peaceful atmosphere lasted until they reached a public area. Hayato had warned him how busy Mafia land could get, and a party of twenty people trying to move together was bound to cause traffic problems. Tsuna lunged after Lambo to keep him from getting separated from the group, and nearly ran into a tall red-eyed woman. “Sorry,” he said over his shoulder, and got a frosty look in return. “Lambo, hang on until we get to the beach house, then you can run around, ok?”</p><p>“Hold it in, Hold it in,” Lambo chanted softly. Thank heavens Colonello’s invitation let them skip most of the formalities.</p><p>***</p><p>A crowd of autograph seekers materialised around Reborn; it made him twitchy, but he didn’t let it show. Wielding a Leon-pen, he scrawled something that wasn’t his signature on various objects they handed him, and kept his trademark smirk in place.</p><p>He had expected this, since he hadn’t been seen in the underworld for three years now. And he was taking advantage of it; every eye on him was one that wasn’t paying attention to his fluffy Sky. He maneuvered his fans like a sheepdog with his flock, using them as a living barricade. Whenever he created a gap in the crowd, Kyoko directed their group into it. Shamal and Bianchi formed a rearguard to deter anyone with sense. Tsuna was in the middle with the children, as safe as he could get while out in public.</p><p>“Signore Reborn!” a reporter shoved a microphone at him. “Do you have any advice for Mafia Land’s up-and-coming hitmen?”</p><p>“A strong brew starts with a clear filter,” Reborn intoned, quoting the box from his morning coffee. It would be entertaining to see what interpretations his fans would spin, and they invariably learned more from doing so than any single piece of advice he could give.</p><p>The crowd thinned when they reached the avenue leading to the private villas. None of the gawkers would pick up on the significance of Tsuna’s stay here. True, it would quell the speculation about whether the Vongola heir existed. Being seen in public, meeting his own allies, would also be insurance against Timoteo or Idiotsu trying underhanded means to hold onto power a while longer. Though he already had both the Varia and CEDEF’s lieutenants in his pocket, Reborn had taught his fluffy student to be thorough.</p><p>Colonello paused to hand out access passes before leaving the group in front of the Vongola beach house. Their luggage was already here, having come through the service tunnels by cart. Reborn grinned. If Colonello knew what was in his bags, he would never have been allowed on the island.</p><p>*** </p><p>In Mafia Land’s reception building, Julio Martinez adjusted his tie. He could hear Maria the receptionist finishing her spiel: “This is a government official. Please bribe him in the approved manner.”</p><p>Julio pasted a sneer on his face. There was no telling how this would go; why? Because half of the people who took the entry test had no idea how to bribe anybody. He had gotten threats, whining, punches to the face … it was still an improvement over his previous life as an actual government official.</p><p>The door opened, and a small girl strolled in. She had short dark hair under a broad hat, and she was wearing a white dress. It was not difficult to stay in character and say, “Are you sure you’re in the right place, Miss?”</p><p>She nodded. She had the bundle of cash, but instead of offering it she said, “Would you like a lollipop, mister?” She held one out, and Julio took it without thinking.</p><p>“Erm, thank you.” The wrapper said it was mandarin flavoured.</p><p>“I’m Yuni; what’s your name, mister?”</p><p>“I’m Julio, er, nice to meet you.” She was about the same age as his nieces; all they knew was that he had quit his position in Barcelona for a job at an exclusive resort. (Why? Because he had barely survived an accident at a power station, and gone Flame Active in the process, though his relatives didn’t know about that part.) How had a child this young activated her Flame? Though, he couldn’t place the type …</p><p>“Mister Julio, can I go in now?”</p><p>“Sure …” She waved as she scampered through the door; Julio waved back. Then he blinked at his hand. What the hell was he doing?</p><p>Maria came in, and she was trying hard not to laugh at him. “You were wondering why we give Skies a free pass? That’s why.”</p><p>“That was a Sky?”</p><p>“That was Donna Giglio Nero. She’s ten.” And she had rolled right over him. Julio thought through the last couple of minutes again. </p><p>“She bribed me with a lollipop!”</p><p>“You fell for it.” Maria passed him a shot of grappa. “The adults are even worse. Be glad you didn’t have to deal with the young Vongola. Or Don Cavallone, he’s arriving later this week.”</p><p>Julio gulped his drink. He hadn’t been able to even fake standing up to Donna Yuni – he’d studied civil engineering, not acting. He was relieved that his next few shifts were going to be in the drinking water systems. “…Crap, she took the money with her.”</p><p>*** </p><p>Hayato felt strange, stepping onto Mafia Land again. He had left as a penniless nobody who barely rated a Name; he was returning with his Sky to stay in the Vongola private beach house. The villa had three stories and its own cordoned-off swimming area, with an artificial reef to keep boats from getting too close. He had only snuck onto the private beaches once or twice – and certainly never during the day or while they were in use. God only knew what he would say when he ran into someone he knew.</p><p>The girls all decided to share a room and went to put away their bags. “I made my own swimsuit!” Haru said, and then whispered something about postage stamps. Hayato grimaced; Haru’s sense of taste was <i>unconventional</i>. Nana and Bianchi were also sharing a room, and Shamal was assigned the couch on the assumption that he would wind up in someone else’s bed anyway. The kids ran out to look at the beach, with Lambo in the lead. “Bwahaha, the enemies of Lucky Lambo will be swept away on the tide!”</p><p>Hayato snorted. “There aren’t any tides here, cowboy.”</p><p>“Stupidera, all the seas have tides!”</p><p>“This place floats; the whole thing goes up and down with the tide.”</p><p>“So it does move around,” said Tsuna-sama. “The mountain had me fooled for a while.”</p><p>“It’s hollow.” There were training areas inside it, and Hayato had heard there was a bar. “I’m sure Colonello would give a tour if you asked.”</p><p>*** </p><p>Xanxus was reading mission reports when the phone rang. It was buried in the mound of papers; he found it by touch and put it to his ear without looking. “What the fuck do you want?”</p><p>A light giggle answered him. “Do you always answer the phone like that, Xanxus?”</p><p>“Shit! Aniki!” He tossed aside the report, put his boots up on the desk, and got comfortable. “What’s the situation?”</p><p>“What, I can’t call you just to say hi?” He totally fucking would, too. Xanxus grinned.</p><p>“Any time you fucking want.” Sure, he was Boss of the fucking Varia, but he was also a Storm in Tsuna’s Sky. A side of him that fucking <i>everyone</i> had ignored all his life until Tsuna came along. Xanxus could listen to his voice all fucking day.</p><p>“We arrived at Mafia Land without any incidents … or any major incidents, at least. Everyone’s settled in, and I think the girls got your old room. We found your grafitti.”</p><p>Xanxus laughed. “I remember that; Coyote was fucking pissed.” He had used his own Flame to block Coyote’s Storm from erasing it. “How do you like the fucking place?”</p><p>“It’s huge!”</p><p>“Wait ‘til you see the Iron Fort.” Not long now, and Tsuna would own the fucking place. He was going to put the old men in their fucking place, just like he had with Xanxus, and they would fucking thank him for it. </p><p>Tsuna made an exasperated noise. “I’m going to need a ball of string to find my way around. How are things going for you?”</p><p>“Finally got my men to settle the fuck down.” Between the new trash he’d had to bring under his Sky, and the old trash he had to convince that no, they were not going to try another coup, <i>are you fucking Stupid</i> – he’d taken two months to clean house, and another to catch up with the fucking paperwork. “Lussuria’s plotting something with my wardrobe, they keep chasing me with a fucking tape measure.” It wouldn’t be fun if Xanxus made it too easy. “We’re ready whenever you are, Aniki.”</p><p>“I know I can count on you.” At the core of Xanxus’s Flames, where he and Tsuna were linked no matter how fucking far apart they were, Tsuna’s Flame flared. Xanxus let out a groan. The only way this could be <i>better</i> was if Tsuna was here to lay hands on him. Xanxus had made it to Japan a couple of times since the Ring battles – Bel’s sushi obsession came in handy – but that wasn’t fucking much.</p><p>“Just a few more days.” Tsuna made his Flame ripple. “Then I’ll be in Sicily and I can slam your face in the dirt. Or pin you to a wall, would you like that?”</p><p>“Fuck, Aniki, I’m gonna jizz my fucking pants if you keep talking like that.”</p><p>“Hiee? If you want to go that direction,” as if Tsuna didn’t already fucking know that, “You’ll have to get in line.”</p><p>“I’ll be looking forward to it.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>They've been spending most of their lives living in a gangster's paradise. ^^</p><p>Welcome back to part 9 of Hidden Sky! This one's lighter on plot than the last, though that doesn't mean nothing will happen ;) Thank you to all my readers and commenters, you are all awesome!</p><p>A HUGE SHOUT-OUT to Silvershadowkit, who is turning Hidden Sky into <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/series/1735903">podfics</a>. Be sure to check them out!</p><p>I don't know where I got the idea of Mafia Land being a floating island. I know I didn't come up with it, and I don't remember if it was canon. So a shout-out to whoever that was.</p><p>For those of you who want to keep track:<br/>Tsuna's Elements (present): Hayato, Takeshi, Reborn, Haru, Chrome, Kyoko, Mukuro, Lambo, Daemon<br/>Tsuna's Elements (not yet present): Xanxus, Fon, Basil, Kawahira, Kyoya<br/>Other family members: Nana, Bianchi, Shamal, I-pin, Fuuta, Ryohei, Hana<br/>... Why do I do this to myself?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>On the beach, a sand castle was already under construction; Lambo was calling out directions, and I-pin and Fuuta were ignoring him. Hayato was as dressed as he was planning to get, in a bright red speedo and his collar, when he joined his Sky on the veranda. Tsuna-sama looked him up and down appreciatively. “Today is going to be a <i>good </i> day. Have you put on sunscreen yet?”</p>
<p>“Not yet, Decimo. I thought you might like to help with it.” He offered the bottle; Tsuna-sama took it, but set it aside on a bench. Then he picked up a familiar coil of rope.</p>
<p>“Put your hands behind your back, Hayato.” It was going to be a <i>very </i> good day. Hayato obeyed and in short order Tsuna-sama had his wrists lashed together, the rope looping up his arms and criss-crossed over his chest. A second length bound his thighs to his ankles and ankles to wrists. He rapidly turned into a wiggly puddle, but it didn’t matter because he couldn’t <i>move </i>.</p>
<p>Tsuna-sama squeezed out a handful of sunscreen and started rubbing it into his shoulders. “First term of high school … it was tough for you, ne? Treating me like a normal student, no matter how much you want to do otherwise. That calls for a reward.” Tsuna-sama’s gentle hands all over him, on all of his exposed skin. Hayato could barely think straight. Tsuna-sama finished with his back and started on his front. “I wonder just how private this beach is.”</p>
<p>“There – there should be a grotto, Decimo. Screened off, and no sand to get into … places.” Hayato gasped as Tsuna-sama’s fingers brushed across a nipple. “Does Mafia Land please you?”</p>
<p>“Very much, so far.” Tsuna-sama ran his hands down both sides of Hayato’s ribs. “There are a few odd things I didn’t expect; I can sense a faint vibration everywhere. If it’s machinery it must be very big.”</p>
<p>“It might – hmm – might be the station-keeping engines. It looks like an island, but really it’s a giant ship …”</p>
<p>“So the lifeboat over there isn’t for decoration?” Tsuna-sama closed the sunscreen bottle with a click. He started to undo the ropes, and Hayato realised that he hadn’t worked any sunscreen under them, He was going to have an <i>interesting </i> set of tan lines … </p>
<p>“Hahi, you’ve started without us.” Haru and Chrome stepped out of the villa. Hayato blushed, since his speedo did nothing to hide how much he was enjoying himself. He was distracted by Haru’s swimsuit; it was a modest skirted one-piece, and its fabric was a pattern of postage stamps.</p>
<p>“… Well played, Haru.”</p>
<p>She made a V-sign. Beside her, Chrome was wearing a much plainer swimsuit in navy blue with white piping, and she had a roll of towels under her arm. Tsuna stepped over and kissed her gently on the lips. Chrome made a small sound that went straight to Hayato’s groin; sharing his Sky’s affections was a <i>lot </i> easier than he had expected. Tsuna-sama did something with his hands that made Chrome shiver all over. “Did you like that?” he whispered. Chrome nodded mutely. Tsuna-sama gave her another kiss, on the forehead, and set her down next to Hayato. Her hand found his and laced their fingers together. </p>
<p>“Me next! Me next!” Haru bounced up to Tsuna-sama and seized him in a kiss; he quickly turned the tables by tickling her. “Hahi!” She ended up on the veranda floor with Hayato and Chrome. Tsuna-sama sat down next to them, scratching his neck shyly. “You’re all so enthusiastic.”</p>
<p>“It’s you, Boss,” Haru said as though that explained everything. It did to Hayato; that his Sky had the power to attract so many people only made him more impressive.</p>
<p>Tsuna spent the next few minutes running his fingers through their hair in turn. A warm breeze was coming off the sea, and sunlight reflected from the sand. Hayato had no intention of moving.</p>
<p>“Bwahaha,” Lambo yelled from the beach. “This fortress is no match for the mighty Moo-zilla!” There was a bellow as his box animal appeared.</p>
<p>“Broccoli monster, your minion shall not prevail! For I, Sailor I-pin – ” a splash cut off I-pin’s declaration.</p>
<p>“Hahi, should we stop them?”</p>
<p>“Mukuro’s watching them, they’ll be fine.”</p>
<p>*** </p>
<p>Nana meanders through the streets of Mafia Land with Bianchi at her side. This is everything she imagined a Mediterranean resort to be. So many restaurants and shops to explore, and all the staff are so polite!</p>
<p>“It’s because of the Vongola pin you have on,” says Bianchi.</p>
<p>“Ara, my Tsu-kun has become an influential person!” He has explained the risks to her – unlike That Man – and Nana thinks it’s worth it to see him becoming so talented. Besides, she never needs to worry when Bianchi is with her. “Let’s try some gelato, Byan-chan. Do you know a good place?”</p>
<p>“I think there’s a cart on the next block.” Bianchi scans the area warily, even though it’s still early in the day. She taps Nana’s elbow and tilts her head at a cross street. To her surprise, Basil is walking towards them. He sees her at the same time, and angles his path to meet them.</p>
<p>“Nana-dono, good morrow!”</p>
<p>“To you as well, Basil-kun. What brings you to Mafia Land – are you on an errand?”</p>
<p>“Nay, ’tis a personal matter. I go to visit mine own mother; she doth reside here.”</p>
<p>“How wonderful! Could you introduce us? Or would that be awkward?”</p>
<p>“I shall inquire.” Basil takes out his phone and taps out a message. Nana considers what she might bring as a gift; it wouldn’t do to turn up empty handed. Especially to meet another person who has been bothered by That Man.</p>
<p>Bianchi says, “Most women aren’t nearly this happy about meeting their husband’s ex.”</p>
<p>“Don’t be silly, I’m sure she could use a sympathetic ear.” Nana is glad she can speak Italian now, a gift from Shamal before the trip. He’s off elsewhere to avoid carrying their shopping, but he has left her a Mist-heavy locket, no doubt full of mosquitoes.</p>
<p>Basil looks up from his phone. “Hast piqued Mama’s curiosity, milady. She would fain meet with you.”</p>
<p>After a quick detour to find a guest-gift, Basil leads them to a small block of apartments. The woman who greets him is also a Rain, tall and with artfully wavy hair. He introduces her as Flora, with no surname.</p>
<p>“It’s a pleasure to meet you,” says Nana. “I’m the other woman, I suppose.”</p>
<p>Flora’s lip quirks. “If you’re the wife, wouldn’t that make me the other woman?”</p>
<p>“We could both be the other woman,” Nana suggests, “And let That Man keep his nonsense to himself.”</p>
<p>Flora’s eyebrows go up. “I don’t know why I’m surprised … Come in, come in. Can I get you some iced tea?” They go through the steps of the social dance; Nana presents the jar of fancy honey she’s chosen, and persuades Bianchi to sit down with them instead of playing bodyguard.</p>
<p>“Relax, Byan-chan. It’s neutral ground, isn’t it?”</p>
<p>“I’m trying to do a good job here!”</p>
<p>“You already are.” Bianchi blushes; Flora smiles and relaxes subtly.</p>
<p>“Thank you for being so accepting of, well, Basil and all.”</p>
<p>“How could I not, when he and my Tsu-kun are so close. And you’re always welcome in Namimori too, Flora dear.”</p>
<p>“Methinks I know how milord brother came by his open heart,” says Basil, leaning back in his seat.</p>
<p>“He certainly didn’t get it from, how did you put it? That Man. I was never quite sure about Basil’s father, you know, because of how many, er …”</p>
<p>“Customers?” Nana says gently.</p>
<p>“Yes. And I once overheard That Man saying that he preferred Rains because they were more docile than other women.”</p>
<p>Bianchi growls. “I’m gonna send him a plate of my mushroom special.”</p>
<p>Nana pats her knee. “Wait for Tsu-kun’s say-so.” Flora sits forward, eyes sparkling at the hint of high-level scandal; Nana giggles. “And I think I see where Basil-kun gets his curiosity!”</p>
<p>“Aye, Mama doth listen with a keen ear, and seldom draws notice for it.”</p>
<p>“I ‘doth’ know how to hold my tongue, you rascal.” Flora looks no less eager.</p>
<p>What’s a vacation without a bit of fun? Nana takes a demure sip of tea. “I couldn’t <i>possibly </i> say …”</p>
<p>*** </p>
<p>Kyoko strode through the doors of Mafia Land’s main fighting ring, her hand clamped tight on her brother’s wrist to keep him from running off. Her expression made gangsters scatter from her path – or maybe that was because of Hana, who was wearing bright, warning purple and glaring at everyone around her. Following Colonello’s directions, Kyoko found the ring manager’s desk.</p>
<p>“Name?” he said absently.</p>
<p>“Sasagawa,” said Kyoko. “We should be on your list already?”</p>
<p>He checked the list, and raised a surprised eyebrow. “Here it is – recommended by Colonello himself, huh?”</p>
<p>Ryohei flexed. “He was extremely impressed by my enthusiasm!” Kyoko yanked his wrist.</p>
<p>“He’s doing the Boss a favour and you know it.” The ring manager suppressed a laugh.</p>
<p>“Are you acting as his manager, Miss?”</p>
<p>“Someone has to.” She sighed; after all this time, Ryohei still thought with his fists far too much. “I would like to limit Ryohei to one match per day, please.”</p>
<p>“But, Sister!” Ryohei tried to make sad puppy eyes; it was not nearly as effective as Takeshi’s version.</p>
<p>“No. Colonello-san was kind enough to take you on for training, so you’re going to save your energy for that.”</p>
<p>The ring manager looked amused. “Any other preferences?”</p>
<p>“I’d like opponents in the same age and experience bracket, but not a Sun or boxing specialist. He needs to branch out.”</p>
<p>“I’m ready for an extreme challenge!” yelled Ryohei. Hana rolled her eyes. </p>
<p>The ring manager added Ryohei to the afternoon roster. While waiting for his turn, Kyoko bought a slice of cake and then looked for a seat where she could see the ring, and where Hana would be comfortable. A waiter discreetly guided them to a corner table on its own small platform, screened on each side with potted plants.</p>
<p>“It’ll do,” said Hana, and took out her phone to play a visual novel. Kyoko studied the area, knowing that Reborn would quiz her later. The amount of clashing between various Flames surprised her. She hadn’t realised how pervasive Tsuna’s Harmony was in Namimori, nor how much it affected behaviour.</p>
<p>Soon Ryohei’s match was called: “Extreme Ryohei versus Schitt P!”</p>
<p>“That name is extrememly unfortunate!” announced Ryohei.</p>
<p>“Got a problem with my name, turf-top?” Schitt-san – P-san? Tht wasn’t any better – was a woman with shaved head and shades; an unusual look, but she made it work.</p>
<p>“I can tell that you’re an extreme person,” said Ryohei.</p>
<p>“Oh, you like what you see?”</p>
<p>“Yes! I’m extremely ready to fight!”</p>
<p>Kyoko face palmed. Hana grumbled, “Someone needs to teach that monkey how to talk to girls.”</p>
<p>“Colonello can’t help there.” Schitt P’s Flame flared in irritation, and oh – that was the same Flame as Bianchi’s. Swamp. Kyoko edged her chair over for a better view. </p>
<p>*** </p>
<p>Changes were coming to the Iron Fort; Timoteo could feel it in his bones. The land the manor stood on had belonged to the Vongola since its founding; Timoteo had lived there all his life. What would Tsuna think, seeing it for the first time?</p>
<p>“Sir, we’ve finished cleaning the heir’s wing,” said Fiorino, the head of his housekeeping staff. “Would you care to inspect it?”</p>
<p>“Yes, let’s.” Timoteo had not set foot in this area for the better part of a decade. The rooms had belonged to Enrico and his Guardians, but there was no sign of that now; they were blank, waiting for Tsuna to put his stamp on them. It stung. But Timoteo couldn’t help feeling he deserved that.</p>
<p>“I’ve prepared a few guest rooms,” said Fiorino, “Since, er, Decimo is bringing more than just his guardians.”</p>
<p>“Be prepared to move furniture as well; some of them may want to double up.”</p>
<p>“Of course, Sir. I’ve also scheduled a piano tuner for Thursday.”</p>
<p>“At least some of them have culture,” grouched Coyote. He stood at Timoteo’s elbow as he had for fifty years’ They were more than ready to retire, but it still felt uncomfortably like an invasion.</p>
<p>*** </p>
<p>The beach is a battleground. Takeshi steps into the fray with a smile and it falls still around him. “Look what I brought!” Not threat, but treat; he hoists the watermelons high.</p>
<p>His Sky says, “I don’t need intuition to see where this is going.”</p>
<p>“Ahaha, when you go to the beach, it’s a tradition to smash watermelons!”</p>
<p>*** </p>
<p>Lambo’s eyes went big and round. “We’re <i>allowed </i> to smash them?”</p>
<p>“Yes, but you have to do it blindfolded.”</p>
<p>“Me first! Me first!” Takeshi made them play jan-ken-pon for it, but of course Lambo got the first turn. Why? Because he was Lucky Lambo, the quickest draw in the West! Even blindfolded, he was sure to hit his target. He swung the bokken down … and missed.</p>
<p>“Hey, no fair!” exclaimed I-pin. </p>
<p>What? Lambo let out his Flames; he had practiced a lot with them just like Tsuna-nii. And he could sense that the melon had moved. There was a track in the sand! Lambo swung again, and the melon rolled aside. Lambo ripped his blindfold off and yelled, “That’s cheating!”</p>
<p>“Kufufufu.” All of the melons started rolling around the beach. Lambo brandished his bokken.</p>
<p>“These green desperadoes will not escape Lucky Lambo!” Now everyone was getting onto the game. Reborn was duelling a melon with a Leon-mallet, and Fuuta was using his scarf as a net. Takeshi had Shigure Kintoki in his hands.</p>
<p>“Ahahaha, Mukuro’s raising an army to defeat the Mafia!”</p>
<p>One of the melons started chasing Lambo. “Why do you even care?” he complained. “They’re not pineapples!”</p>
<p>“Kufufufu, solidarity among fruits! … I cannot believe I just said that.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I think Tsuna got his poly gene from Nana ^^</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Though the morning sun already shines upon him, when Basil lays eyes on his Sky and brother, the day seems brighter yet. “Basil-nii! Good morning!”</p>
<p>“Well met, milord brother.” He bends to kiss Tsuna’s hand, then is caught in an embrace.</p>
<p>“How have you been, Basil-nii? I hope the separation wasn’t too difficult.”</p>
<p>“’Twas tolerable.” No small aid, to know he is doing his Sky’s work. Nevertheless, he should like to cling to Tsuna a while longer. He hears the click of a camera, and looking up, sees Nana wielding it. “Soft, my brother; I detect a conspiracy of mothers. We must keep our wits about us.”</p>
<p>Tsuna giggles. “I heard Mama and your mother get along well.”</p>
<p>“Right terrifying, it was.” The death knell of his dignity hath sounded. “Preparations for thy arrival in Sicily continue apace; I have scarce had a moment to breathe. The External Advisor remains blissfully ignorant. The files, milord.” He withdraws a memory card from his pocket and presents it.</p>
<p>“Thanks … if the beach house is this fancy, I can’t imagine what headquarters is like.”</p>
<p>“’Tis a barn suitable for such beasts as Mafia Dons.”</p>
<p>This draws another laugh from his brother. “Join us for lunch? We were just debating where to go.”</p>
<p>Hayato adds, “I’ve always wanted to try that Greek place where they set the cheese on fire.”</p>
<p>“Verily, a spectacle not to be missed.” Basil knows the place well; in his childhood, he and his mother would eat there of an occasion. It is well that he should go there with the rest of his family.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>In one of Mafia Land’s many taverns, a young woman was sipping tequila and regretting her life choices. She had gone by various names through her mafia career; currently she was going by Marianne Molette. Though it might be a bad idea to stick with the same initials now that they were widely known for all the wrong reasons.</p>
<p>She never should have broken off from Mukuro’s group. Somehow, he’d gotten all of them off the hook; Marianne had scoffed at his plans to lie low, and now <i>she</i> was the one hiding on neutral ground and taking low-rent gigs. Music gigs, at that, not a hint of action. It made her sick to her stomach. Or maybe that was the tequila.</p>
<p>“Kufufufu.” The familiar laugh made the hairs rise on her neck, and she twisted around to look at the entrance. There he was, bold as brass, with what looked like a female clone at his side. Mists; God only knew. She was in a lacy Gothic dress, and he was wearing a T-shirt with the slogan <i> (S)laughter is the best medicine. </i> The pair sauntered to the bar to buy drinks, then came straight to Marianne’s table.</p>
<p>“What a delightful coincidence,” Mukuro said. Creepy as ever. “Allow me to introduce my sister Chrome.” Chrome dipped a small curtsey; Marianne choked on her drink.</p>
<p>“You’re real?” Now that she was paying attention, they did have distinct Flames. “Ahem. Nice to meet you. I’m Marianne Molette.”</p>
<p>“Kufufufu, it suits you.”</p>
<p>She glared at him. “What are you doing here? Is this another of your grand schemes?”</p>
<p>“Not at all, Signorina; I am now gainfully employed.”</p>
<p>“Who the hell would hire you?” Envy was a bitter taste in her mouth. She had come to see the appeal of a steady paycheck; Mukuro had lucked out again. Assuming he was telling the truth. </p>
<p>“That would be telling.” The Mist pair strolled away, leaving Marianne alone with her regrets.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>The starting bell sounded, and Hayato surged forward at Tsuna-sama’s heels. The first obstacle was a barrage of paintballs; Takeshi, at Tsuna-sama’s other flank, slowed their flight with a wave of Rain, and then Hayato’s Storm destroyed them. He assumed this was a warm-up. No need to get complacent, though; Takeshi sent his box animal ahead to scout, and Hayato had a bomb ready to throw. Tsuna-sama’s eyes glowed orange.</p>
<p>He flicked a finger to the side; Hayato followed the motion with his eyes and spotted a cluster of leg-hold traps on the ground. If they had dodged the paintballs instead of blocking them, they would have run right into those. Hayato grinned. </p>
<p>The next obstacle was a concrete tunnel criss-crossed with tripwires. “We shouldn’t cut them,” said Tsuna-sama.</p>
<p>“Awww …” Takeshi lowered his sword. “What would happen if we did?”</p>
<p>“There’s some kind of gas canisters …”</p>
<p>Hayato sent his Flame out; he was the most skilled at identifying materials. “It’s tear gas. Also, the whole tunnel is on a pivot.”</p>
<p>“Sounds fun!” Takeshi darted forward to slither through the wires; Tsuna-sama was right behind him, and Hayato at the rear, which gave him a <i>slightly</i> distracting view of his Sky. Tsuna-sama knew it, and wiggled more than was strictly necessary. </p>
<p>When they were halfway through, the tunnel started to tilt under their weight. “Hieee!”</p>
<p>“Kojiro says there’s a pool on the other end,” said Takeshi.</p>
<p>“It better not be the one with the piranhas,” Hayato grumbled. The water hazards on these courses were always the <i>worst</i>. Takeshi laughed and jumped off the edge of the tunnel; Hayato sighed and dropped after him. Tsuna-sama, of course, floated down gently. With their weight off it, the tunnel swung back to its horizontal position. “… Crap, it is the piranha tank.” </p>
<p>“Hieee? Are you all right?”</p>
<p>“So far.” He would have preferred the crocodiles, which were well-fed and lazy. The pool was at the bottom of a rock-climbing wall, and Hayato quickly pulled himself out of the water. Takeshi mimicked him, and Tsuna-sama joined them. </p>
<p>“I won’t get much out of the course if I just fly over everything. Let’s go.”</p>
<p>The climbing walls could be tricky because some of the handholds were illusions. Hayato had a new skill up his sleeve, though, thanks to Haru and Chrome; his spark of Lightning was enough to make the illusions solid long enough to climb on them.</p>
<p>At the top was the area which the trainees dubbed the Dungeon Level, because Colonello spent far too much time on role-playing games. They might encounter any of the classics here: spiked pits, crushing walls, or …</p>
<p>A grinding rumble echoed through the corridor. Hayato tucked himself into the corner of the wall and floor; Tsuna-sama and Takeshi followed suit just in time to avoid a boulder that came rolling through the hallway. It scraped the back of Hayato’s jacket and ruffled Tsuna-sama’s hair. As soon as it passed, Hayato rushed over to check on his Sky.</p>
<p>Tsuna-sama kissed his jaw. “I’m fine, Hayato – Hiee!” The boulder, powered by some internal motor or Flame working, had stopped and was rolling back towards them. They dodged again; this time Tsuna-sama floated up to the ceiling, giggling. “I want one of these!”</p>
<p>“Ahahaha, where would you put it?” Takeshi used his Flame to slow the boulder so that it trundled behind them while they continued through the dungeon. There was that service corridor at Kokuyo Land that could use some extra security … They came to a spiked pit, and let the boulder roll into it.</p>
<p>“In you go … good boulder.” Tsuna-sama gave it a pat as they walked over it.</p>
<p>“Most people who get a pet rock go for something smaller, Cielo mio.”</p>
<p>*** </p>
<p>“They did <i>what</i> to your obstacle course?”</p>
<p>“You saw the video, kora.” Colonello is sitting with the Mafia Land Board of Directors, beer in hand, inwardly laughing his ass off at their reaction to the Vongola heir.</p>
<p>Chief of Mainenance Fabrizio pulls on a handful of his hair. “He thought the Doom Boulder was cute!”</p>
<p>“At least I know what to get him for Christmas.” A man who can stand up to the Vindice is not going to be scared of a rock. “Why are you surprised? We get Skies here all the time.”</p>
<p>“Most of them don’t come here for training,” points out Captain Stepanopoulos. To be fair, Tsuna isn’t here for that either; between Hyper Intuition, seamless teamwork and Gokudera’s inside knowledge, the course is more playground than training ground. </p>
<p>The XO grumbles, “He’s Vongola. I should have known he’s as dangerous as the rest of them, but he looks so soft.”</p>
<p>Colonello snorts. “Soft like water.” He pauses, and the sound of crashing waves filters through the window. All of the men on the board know the sea; they understand his point. Colonello knows that Tsuna is gearing up for something big. He can tell by how Reborn radiates smugness. If it’s internal, Colonello may never know what it’s about, and he likes it that way. Stepanopoulos points an accusing finger at him.</p>
<p>“You’re the one who invited him here; I’m blaming you if we end up going under.”</p>
<p>“Like you were never drinking buddies with Massimo Vongola, kora.” Colonello takes a swig of his beer. “Donna Giglio Nero is here too, and Cavallone is arriving in the next few days. None of you are worried about those two.”</p>
<p>Fabrizio scowls. “Neither of them have the potential for world domination. I’ve even heard rumors about a cult.”</p>
<p>“That part’s a joke.” Mostly. “The kid knows what neutral territory is for, he’ll leave Mafia Land alone.”</p>
<p>“That wasn’t a no on the world domination.”</p>
<p>***  </p>
<p>After cleaning up from the obstacle course – which was a blast, in Tsuna’s opinion –  Hayato had a meet-up with Verde for Science; meanwhile, Tsuna went with Takeshi and Kyoko to buy souvenirs. He was surprised at the number of souvenir shops. Mafiosi must like tacky souvenirs as much as anyone else, and there was likely also some money laundering going on.</p>
<p>He had already found something to bring back to Kawahira – a noodle bowl shaped like a seashell. Kyoya was going to be trickier. And then there were Mukuro’s brothers, and Tsuyoshi, and the Varia … there were so many people in his Family now. He smiled.</p>
<p>They wandered into an area selling food; Kyoko paused to study a multi-colored display of macaroons, and Takeshi went straight to a booth with whole fish. “I heard there were tuna in the Mediterranean … ahaha, these are really fresh, too.” </p>
<p>“All caught this morning,” the vendor agreed proudly.</p>
<p>“Would your father serve these at his restaurant?” asked Tsuna.</p>
<p>“Maa, they wouldn’t be so fresh by the time they got there …” Takeshi gave the tuna a longing look. </p>
<p>Tsuna whispered, “If I put them in a Zero-point, they’ll stay fresh as long as they need to. Go pick which ones you want.” Takeshi examined the fish again; the vendor, sensing a big sale, perked up. He was about to discover that Takeshi was as sharp in haggling as in everything else.</p>
<p>Tsuna sat down on the edge of a planter and took out his current study material: a slim volume on Earth Flames. Kyoko, still at the macaroon stand, turned so that he was in her line of sight, and Daemon appeared to lounge in the sunlight at his feet. A steady stream of shoppers passed through the market; with his Flame tucked away, none of them paid attention to Tsuna.</p>
<p>Except one: a boy about his own age, shifting from foot to foot nervously and looking more at Tsuna’s book than at him. Tsuna’s intuition wasn’t giving him any warnings, so he called out softly. “Hi.”</p>
<p>“Um, hi.” The boy shuffled closer. “That book – where did you get it?”</p>
<p>Tsuna blinked. “I asked a friend to find it for me. Why?”</p>
<p>“That used to belong to my family; my father sold it to an antique dealer.”</p>
<p>“Ah, that must have been Kawahira-san. I’m grateful that he did, this will be a big help to some of my people.”</p>
<p>The boy gave him a shy smile. If the book on Earth Flames came from his family, did he have one of the Flames of Earth? Tsuna extended his senses just enough to catch the terra-cotta orange of Earth Flame. Quite strong, too; maybe he was also a family heir? He caught Kyoko taking a picture with her phone; she had hacked it to do so without a shutter click. </p>
<p>“Is this your first visit to Mafia Land?” asked Tsuna.</p>
<p>“Yes. You?”</p>
<p>“The same. It’s a bit much sometimes, isn’t it?” None of the sources Tsuna had asked knew that there was an Active Earth Flame; he must have been even more secluded than Tsuna. No wonder he was so shy. “I’m Tsuna.”</p>
<p>Laughter touched the boy’s eyes. “Like the fish?”</p>
<p>“It’s written with the sign for ‘Lucky’.”</p>
<p>“Enma. <i>Not</i> written with the sign for zero.” There was a bit of Sky-like exasperation in that. He had probably been teased about it.</p>
<p>“Young Master, there you are.” A heavyset young man emerged from the market, carrying bags of vegetables. Enma jumped; the gravity around him wobbled as well. “Large-kun! Is it time to go already?”</p>
<p>“It’s not wise to be out in the open too long, Young Master.” Large herded Enma in front of him as he started to leave the area. The young Earth gave Tsuna an apologetic look over his shoulder; Tsuna gave him a little wave, and resolved to write to him. With all the information specialists in his family, he should find a way to get in touch.</p>
<p>*** </p>
<p>“Don’t you know who that was?”</p>
<p>Enma blinked at his rotund attendant. “Should I know, Large?”</p>
<p>Large huffed. Enma wondered why the Desert had gravitated to him in the first place, if all he was going to do was complain about Enma’s ignorance. “The pin on his collar – he’s Vongola.”</p>
<p>“Please tell me you don’t believe those ridiculous conspiracy theories.” The Family was evenly divided on whether their Shodaime had been friends or enemies with Giotto Vongola. The evidence for the latter position ranged from flimsy to outright forgery; Enma’s father, who was an expert in antique documents, had proved as much. Yet, suspicion of the Mafia ran deep. “Besides, didn’t you notice? He has an Earth Flame.”</p>
<p>Large furrowed his brow. “Your mother – ”</p>
<p>“Isn’t here.” She was Simon Kyuudaime and rarely left their home island. Nobody had the nerve to tell <i>her</i> to act according to her station. Or check if every person she talked to was ‘suitable’. “And I don’t think Father would mind.”</p>
<p>“I wouldn’t mind what?” Father opened the door of their suite to let them in. Enma sighed and went over the whole story again.</p>
<p>“Kawahira-san is a very cautious man,” Father said eventually. “If he was willing to source such a rare book for this boy, perhaps he has no hostile intentions toward us.” His fingers brushed the charm on his wrist, a gift from the other antiquarian meant to ward off such ‘hostile intents’. “Still, it might be wise to keep our distance until we have more information.”</p>
<p>Because they couldn’t trust the Mafia to be sensible about such things. Enma sighed again. “Yes, Father.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p><a href="https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Saganaki">Greek flaming cheese</a>: very tasty!</p>
<p>Have you ever heard writers say that their characters take on lives of their own? Well, Tsuna surprised me here with his desire for a Vongola-style pet rock. (Probably inspired by <a href="http://www.girlgeniusonline.com/comic.php?date=20090720#.Xv-rCuf_rIV">this</a>)</p>
<p>And, what passes for a plot here.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The boat swayed under Fon’s feet; he shifted his weight unconsciously to keep his body still. His attention was on other things. At his core, his Master’s Flame was <i>pulling</i> at him. Pulling him toward the bulk of Mafia Land ahead. He knew it unnerved his clan-cousins to watch him track something they could not see. “Wu Xin. Wu Kou. Are you prepared?”</p>
<p>“How could we be, Shifu?” Xin was nineteen, just out of high school; Kou was a year older, taking a term off from university for this duty. Neither of them had spent much time among the upper echelons of the Clan.</p>
<p>“To serve Yin Tian is a simple matter,” Fon said. “When he asks a question, answer. When he gives an order, obey.”</p>
<p>“And punch the face of anyone who insults him?” suggested Kou. Cousin Wu Fei, newly returned from his service, had done just that to an uncle at the Lunar New Year festival.</p>
<p>“As the occasion arises.” Fon closed his eyes. Such small frictions were to be expected, when the Triads had been so long without a Sky. The wisdom of Tsunayoshi’s decision was beginning to show itself. Where any other Boss would see hostages, Tsunayoshi had made the Clan’s sons his <i>enforcers</i>. Fon understood why this pair was nervous; their cousins had returned from Namimori as changed men. Better men, without doubt, but by what means?</p>
<p>Their boat bumped against the dock; Colonello was perched on a crate, waiting for them. “You’re almost late, kora.”</p>
<p>“I would not dare.” Fon leaped onto the dock; Lichi scrambled up the pole Falco was perched on to say hello, and the Clan-cousins picked up their bags to follow him. Colonello handed Fon a set of access passes.</p>
<p>“I handled the paperwork myself – figured you’d want to stay on the down low, kora.”</p>
<p>“There is no need.” Fon smiled serenely. “It is known that I am Yin Tian’s envoy; it is not strange that he would send me to speak with the Vongola heir.”</p>
<p>“You’re gonna give me a headache, kora.”</p>
<p>*** </p>
<p>Tsuna lounged on the beach house veranda, enjoying the afternoon sun while Hayato fed him slices of fruit. It was a scene straight out of Haru’s private manga stash, but he couldn’t deny it was fun. Especially when he licked Hayato’s fingers and made him blush.</p>
<p>“How did your session with Verde go?”</p>
<p>“He has brilliant ideas, Decimo! Only, there’s a small problem – all his notes are in Korean. He says it’s the only truly rational writing system.”</p>
<p>“He’s not wrong.” Tsuna was familiar with Korean characters through his calligraphy, though he didn’t know the language. There was movement inside the villa, and another familiar Storm Flame touched his senses. “Ah, Fon’s here.”</p>
<p>Hayato set the bowl of fruit aside and handed Tsuna a shirt. “Che, I hope he remembered to eat right this time. You’d think someone his age would know better.” Hayato had not been so different, once.</p>
<p>Fon stepped onto the veranda and prostrated himself at Tsuna’s feet. Tsuna didn’t look like much of a Don in his beachwear; the two Hibari cousins with him hesitated, confused. One of the previous pair swatted them to remind them to bow.</p>
<p>“Be nice, Sun,” Tsuna scolded. He scooped Fon off the floor; he had grown since the curse was removed and was now the size of a four-year-old. “Welcome home, Fon.”</p>
<p>“One has returned, Master.” Fon leaned his head on Tsuna’s shoulder; Tsuna wrapped his Flame around him. He looked up at his new honor guards.</p>
<p>“Welcome to you as well. What are your names?”</p>
<p>Before either of them could answer, a water balloon sailed in from the beach and burst against the awning, drenching them both. “Sorry, cousins!” called I-pin.</p>
<p>“Great first impression,” Hayato snorted. “Come on, you two.” He led them away to get settled (and dried).</p>
<p>Meanwhile, Tsuna picked up the fruit bowl and offered a piece to Fon. With his other hand, he traced the tattoo on Fon’s back. <i>Property of Yin Tian</i>. It was humbling; who was he, to be given ownership of a person? “I’m not sure there’ll be much for you to do,” Tsuna said.</p>
<p>“Time spent at one’s Master’s feet is never wasted,” said Fon. The astounding thing was, he meant it. He would serve Tsuna even at his own expense; he thrived on it. Tsuna would think of something. Serving drinks, perhaps, or watching the kids, since this was a vacation for Fon too. He fed Fon another piece of fruit.</p>
<p>*** </p>
<p>Levi surveyed the conference table, counting heads. The Varia linguistics club had a guest today, and the regular members were giving him suspicious looks. “What’s <i>he</i> doing here?” demanded Moose, the club secretary.</p>
<p>“I invited him,” said Levi, daring anyone to make an issue of it.</p>
<p>“The study of tongues is a pastime of mine own,” said Basil. “Thus, Sir Levi would have me join this gathering.” He was seated between a Sun who went by, and dressed as, Deadpool, and a Dutch infiltration specialist called Speculas.</p>
<p>“Won’t this piss off the External Advisor?” said Speculas.</p>
<p>“Oh, ’twould fash him greatly,” Basil agreed. “Wherefore I shall not tell him. I am of an age to choose my own company.” Levi knew the young spy could be trusted. Why? Because he, like the Varia, was loyal to the younger Sawada. Decimo. Levi fished a slip from his swear jar. </p>
<p>“The External Advisor can <i>kyss meg i ræva. </i>”</p>
<p>Basil turned to his other side. “Hast thou aught to add?”</p>
<p>Deadpool flapped a hand. “Don’t mind me, I’m just enjoying my cameo.” Whatever that meant. Levi snorted.</p>
<p>“Anything else before we go on to our main topic?”</p>
<p>Further down the table Jabberwock, one of his strike squad, put up his hand. “Sir, have you heard anything further about the Decimo’s visit? He’s due in a week and we don’t know jack.” Levi didn’t know either; that was Sky business, between the Captain and mini-Boss. Levi reminded himself not to call Decimo that out loud. Why? Because Xanxus would thrash his hide, and not in the fun way. Even though they weren’t supposed to talk shop at a club meeting, this set off a flurry of discussion that eventually came around to Basil again. “Do you know something we don’t know?” asked Jabberwock.</p>
<p>“Certes. Yet of the matter at hand, little enough.” Basil shrugged. “Methinks our good chairman groweth impatient.”</p>
<p>Levi banged his swear jar on the table as a gavel. “We’ve got two main topics today: ‘Uncountable nouns in English’ and ‘Esperanto is Stupid, part 4’.”</p>
<p>*** </p>
<p>The arcade hadn’t changed much since the last time Hayato had been there; dark and grungy. Its main customers were the lowest rung of Mafia Land’s inhabitants; this might be the first time a Sky had graced its floors. “Oh, a Super Monkey Ball game! Let’s try that one next,” said Tsuna-sama.</p>
<p>“Hahi, can Haru have a turn?”</p>
<p>“Sure.” Hayato had already played a few rounds against both her and Tsuna-sama, and he wasn’t sure how much more he could handle. It was <i>hard</i> not to roll over for his Sky as soon as the game began, for him and Haru both. “Shall I get us some drinks, Juudaime?”</p>
<p>“Yes, please.” Tsuna-sama beamed at him, and his heart skipped a beat. He stepped away from the game cabinet, catching Hana’s eye as he went. She was holding up a column while Kyoko played a Sonic game. On the other side of the floor, the four Hibari cousins were pretending to play pool. Even in neutral territory, their Sky would not go unguarded.</p>
<p>The snack bar was on the second of the arcade’s three decks. The bored teenage hitman at the counter straightened in surprise as Hayato approached. “Smokin’ Bomb? I thought you were dead!”</p>
<p>“Che, you’re an idiot, Spike. Give me three lemon sodas.” </p>
<p>“Hey, Doberman, look – it’s Smokin’ Bomb,” yelled Spike. Another boy stuck his head up from behind a pinball machine. </p>
<p>“You’re supposed to call me Bloodwolf.”</p>
<p>“That’s a stupid handle, and you know it.” Had they always been this annoying? Spike was pouring the drinks out of reflex, not even looking at the soda taps. Doberman pouted, then did a double take at Hayato. </p>
<p>“Hey, it <i>is </i> you. It’s been like three years, man. We had a pool going about how you bought it.”</p>
<p>Typical. “You all lose, assholes. Pay up.” Spike took an envelope from under the counter and handed it over. Hayato wasn’t desperate for cash these days, but he had <i>principles </i>. He counted the money, separated Tsuna-sama’s cut, and put the rest in his wallet.</p>
<p>Doberman said, “I bet that you flubbed a job and got shot. Vargas thought you had leprosy.”</p>
<p>“Moron. Nobody dies of leprosy anymore.”</p>
<p>“Dude, is that a Vongola lapel pin?” said Spike. “They’re gonna murder you for swiping that shit.”</p>
<p>“Will not.” Hayato wondered what they would make of the Storm Ring on a chain under his shirt. “How about you guys? Still dangling at the bottom of the food chain?”</p>
<p>Spike rolled his eyes. “Sure, because fetching drinks for a Vongola stooge is such a step up.”</p>
<p>They <i>didn’t know </i>. Hayato still wanted to punch Spike in the face. Before he could say anything, Tsuna-sama appeared under his arm. “Hey. Haru wanted some pretzels. Who are your friends?”</p>
<p>Hayato felt better as soon as his Sky’s hands were on him. “Juudaime, these are some of the guys I used to hang out with. Spike and Doberman – ”</p>
<p>“Bloodwolf!”</p>
<p>“Dream on. Don’t ask me what their real names are.”</p>
<p>Spike mimed getting punched. “Harsh! So you’re not a gofer, you’re a boy toy? Or is he your boy toy?”</p>
<p>Tsuna-sama looked up at him with an impish smile. “Are you my boy toy, Hayato?”</p>
<p>“Always, Juudaime.” Doberman cooed at them; Hayato flipped him off.</p>
<p>*** </p>
<p>Haru liked watching Boss and Hayato snuggle up to each other; it was like her special manga without the censorship. She grinned to herself as she carried the snacks to their next game. This one had spaceships! Haru tried to win, why? Because she didn’t want Boss to think she was underestimating him. But she kept getting distracted by how cute he was. </p>
<p>Hayato traded places with her. Someone was watching them; a young man with a goatee, a fedora and a yellow shirt. Haru knew what he must be: a Reborn fan! The cosplay wasn’t quite right though, because his suit was light instead of black. When Boss and Hayato finished their round, he strolled up to them.</p>
<p>“Vongola kid, want to go a round with me? Just a friendly match.”</p>
<p>“Ok.” Boss studied him as he switched places with Hayato. “I’m Tsuna, what’s your name?”</p>
<p>“Kato, Julie Kato, of the Simon Famiglia.” Oh, another one! Haru thought it was a thrilling story; Giotto and his Guardians rescuing Simon Cozatto from under D-san’s nose. That was the way D-san told it. Maybe the Simon had a different version?</p>
<p>“Do you know Enma-kun?” asked Boss.</p>
<p>Kato laughed. “Loser Enma would be so ticked off that I’m talking to you.”  He leaned against the game cabinet and crossed his ankles. “Not like I care what he thinks.”</p>
<p>“You remind me of someone I know,” said Boss.</p>
<p>“I doubt that; I’m one of a kind.” Kato’s smirk only made the resemblance stronger. Was he trying to mess with them? It was so cool when a fan mimicked their idol! It made sense; why? Because Kato’s Flame was yellowish, as well as hot and dry. He fed a coin into the game.</p>
<p>The game was fierce, but in the end Boss’s spaceship beat Kato’s. Haru cheered. Kato tilted his hat down. “I let you win, you know.”</p>
<p>“Yes, I noticed.” Boss didn’t sound upset. “Do you want to go again? I’ll let you win this time.”</p>
<p>Kato shook his head. “Nah, this turned out to be kind of boring.” Huh? The spaceships were so cool … oh, he meant his prank. He would have to do better than that to live up to Sensei. “See you around, Vongola kid.” He sauntered away.</p>
<p>“I didn’t get to ask about his cosplay,” said Haru.</p>
<p>“I don’t think he was dressed like Reborn on purpose,” said Boss.</p>
<p>“Hahi?”</p>
<p>*** </p>
<p>After the arcade, Tsuna decided to check out a gelato place on the seaside terrace. The list of flavours intrigued him, and the wide open sight lines were a relief after the jumbled arcade. Feeling silly, he ordered a tangerine gelato and nibbled it while his family argued about their selections. </p>
<p>“I didn’t think you were the type for raspberries,” Kyoko was telling Hayato.</p>
<p>“Oi, this is a classic flavour!”</p>
<p>“A monkey like you should have gotten banana,” said Hana.</p>
<p>Further along the promenade there appeared a familiar swarm of Mafia suits; those were Dino’s men! Behind them, he could sense Dino’s golden-orange Flame. He wolfed down the rest of his gelato. “Dino-nii! Over here!” Tsuna stood up and waved. The waiter nearly choked.</p>
<p>“Don’t you know who that is?”</p>
<p>“Um, yeah …” Tsuna sat down; Dino sauntered over and pulled him up again to kiss his cheeks. </p>
<p>“How’ve you been, Bro? Wrecked the obstacle course yet?”</p>
<p>“It was a lot of fun – ”</p>
<p>“Fun?” muttered Romario. He pulled out the chair opposite Tsuna for his Boss. Dino waved at the poor waiter, who looked close to fainting. </p>
<p>“I’ll have what he’s having.” He pointed at Tsuna’s bowl. “Skull, do you want one?”</p>
<p>Skull was doing cartwheels on the terrace railing. “The Great Skull-sama will accept a raspberry gelato.”</p>
<p>“Told you,” Hayato said to Kyoko. Skull continued,</p>
<p>“Bwahaha, there are few men who would dare to give me the raspberry!”</p>
<p>“But us women have no problem,” said Hana, and stuck out her tongue. “Screw this, I’m going to the tea shop.” That was as polite as Clouds ever got, so Tsuna ignored it.</p>
<p>“Did your first show with Skull go well?”</p>
<p>“Amazing! Sold-out audience – the scalpers got a bit out of hand, I had to send my men to have a word with them.” His men looked proud to have protected their Don’s interests. “I hear you’re responsible for Squalo’s new look; what are you up to?”</p>
<p>“You’ll find out when everyone else does, Dino-nii. I don’t want to spoil the surprise.”</p>
<p>Dino grimaced. “You sound way too much like Reborn.”</p>
<p>*** </p>
<p>For once, Reborn ignored the small crowd that gathered around him. In his adult form he was less recognizable; they took him for a street performer, or perhaps a one-man flash mob. He set the hoop in motion and stepped onto the pavement; its curved roll brought it back to his hand as he reached his mark. Leon, hidden nearby in stereo form, started the music. Reborn twirled the hoop around himself, and then stepped onto it.</p>
<p>He never would have thought to try the Cyr Wheel on his own, yet it was an oddly satisfying hobby. A shift of his weight sent him tumbling, and warmth spread through his muscles from the dynamic tension he needed. A murmur rose from the audience; they couldn’t tell how he was making the wheel move. Another shift turned the roll ito a twirl around the vertical axis. He hadn’t bothered to work out the geometry of the moves, though he was sure it was fascinating. </p>
<p>He might flaunt the Vongola Sun Ring, but it wans’t the first ring his fluffy student had given him. It was no surprise that he would show off this one as well. If none of his audience understood its meaning, well, that would stay his little secret. A laugh tickled his throat as he brought the wheel almost flat, the brim of his hat skimming the pavement, and smoothly back up to vertical.</p>
<p>A final spin, this one with his hands in his pockets, balancing the wheel with just his feet. He stopped; so did the music, and then Leon played one last clip: “Now I must go. My planet needs me.”</p>
<p>Reborn put his hands back on the ring and rolled away, off the terrace and all the way to the shore, where he rolled off the end of a pier and splashed into the sea.</p>
<p>The hoop vanished into Mist – the real one was at home in Namimori – while Reborn returned to his infant form. He paddled to the bank and hauled himself out.</p>
<p>“You forgot to put out a hat, kora.”</p>
<p>“I’m not in it for the money.” And his fedora was staying on his head where it belonged. Leon, who had turned into a pterodactyl to catch up, glided down to perch on it. Colonello pinched his nose.</p>
<p>“The Board wants me to keep tabs on you lot. I should demand hazard pay; three quarters of the Arcobaleno are here right now.”</p>
<p>“I’m expecting Lal to deliver some documents from Timoteo,” Reborn said.</p>
<p>“Stop helping, Kora!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p><a href="https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hangul">Korean letters</a> are one of the few writing systems that were designed, rather than just kind of happening.</p>
<p>Here's a whole website about why <a href="http://jbr.me.uk/ranto/">Esperanto is stupid</a>, for all the language nerds.</p>
<p>(Silvershadowkit, I swear I'm not trolling you on purpose ...)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yuni hadn’t seen Tsuna since the Arcobaleno curse was removed; they had traded letters and video calls, but that wasn’t the same. Now he had invited her to the beach! She would get to meet all of his Elements, too; she was a little jealous. Her mother’s Guardians were running the Family, and she only had one Element of her own.</p><p>“Come on, Fran, we’re going to be late!”</p><p>“Well ex-<i>cuse</i> me, princess. You’re the one who made me carry all the beach toys.”</p><p>“No fair! I’m carrying the presents.” She couldn’t go on a visit without presents! Her mother’s men had suggested a fancy sculpture or a painting, but those were boring; she picked a big box of candy instead. Grown-ups could be so silly. Yuni waited for Fran to catch up; it wasn’t like they were going far, the Vongola beach house was just down the street from the Giglio Nero’s. </p><p>“Mushroom head, did you remember the invitation?” asked Fran. Yuni rummaged through her pockets. Tsuna had sent her a very pretty invitation written with a real fountain pen. With his Flames on it, too! She showed it to the Vongola door guard; he bowed to her, and she curtsied in return. “This way please, Donna.”</p><p>Then she was on the beach, with a sand castle half-built – or half destroyed – in front of her. Fran promptly dropped all of his bags on the veranda. The first person Yuni spotted was Tsuna’s Right Hand. “Hi, Hayato!”</p><p>“Donna Yuni, it’s good to see you again. And this must be Fran.”</p><p>“And you must be an octopus,” Fran said brightly.</p><p>“Che.” Hayato turned and called, “Juudaime, guests are here!”</p><p>Tsuna’s head popped up from inside the sand castle. “Yuni! I’ll be right there.” He boosted I-pin over the wall of sand, then floated out himself.</p><p>“Wow, I didn’t know a pompom could become a mafia Boss,” said Fran.</p><p>“Hiee? Yuni, you weren’t kidding about how rude he is.”</p><p>“Everyone else is so polite all the time. It’s refreshing.”</p><p>“A good thing too, or your head would get at big as your hat,” added Fran. Yuni stuck out her tongue.</p><p>“I’ll get you a hat that’s just as big!” Tsuna giggled at them. </p><p>“I have a little something for you … thank you, Fon.” The Strom Arcobaleno brought him a small box. Tsuna offered it to her; inside was a round, flat case like a pocket watch.</p><p>“Oh! Is this what I think it is?”</p><p>“Put your Flames into it and see.”</p><p>She did, and a bunny came out! It was orange and white, with long soft ears. “I’d rather have a toad,” said Fran.</p><p>“Don’t be silly, she’s wonderful. Thank you, Tsuna!”</p><p>He scratched his neck. “It’s just a little thing. Would you like to practice flying with me?”</p><p>*** </p><p>Tsuna never missed a chance to practice flying with a fellow Sky. “Take that!” yelled Yuni, throwing a beanbag at him. He caught it and lobbed it back; they were high above the beach, just under the Mist barrier that kept the floating island from civilian detection. Fran, not to be left behind, had conjured a broomstick and was chasing away seabirds who thought the beanbags were food.</p><p>“Get lost, you fish-breath feather dusters!”</p><p>One of the birds landed on Tsuna’s head and made itself comfortable, only to flap off with a squawk when he rolled upside down. Yuni giggled softly. She made a loop around Fran before tossing the beanbag again.</p><p>*** </p><p>“Father, I – there’s a letter for me.” Enma held out the perplexing invitation. He had only met the boy once, so why …?</p><p>His father read over the letter. “You did say he seemed friendly. Excellent handwriting too, I see. Do you want to accept his invitation?”</p><p>Enma … kind of did. Mafia Land was overwhelming – and full of hitmen, ye gods! But a private beach wouldn’t be so bad, maybe? Tsuna could be trusted, he could feel it in his bones. And he was curious if Tsuna ever had to deal with the pressure that he did. “I’d like to, Father.”</p><p>“Wonderful! Some of our people will go along as an escort. And we’ll have to find an appropriate guest gift – ”</p><p>“But, Father …” Enma groaned. Mafia formality was so pretentious; why couldn’t he go by himself with a basket of apples like he would at home?</p><p>*** </p><p>The Vongola beach house was quiet when Xanxus slipped in, mostly because it was fucking oh-dark-hundred. The place was just as he remembered it; the perv doctor was asleep on the couch, and a cat-shaped blot perched on the windowsill. Two steps into the room, Xanxus was seized by fucking <i>vines. </i></p><p>“Kufufufu. It’s quite rude to drop in without announcing yourself.”</p><p>“Like you’re one to talk, trash. Since when are you a cat too?”</p><p>“Whenever the mood strikes me.” The chocolate-brown cat shimmered and turned back into the pineapple-head. Xanxus burned through the vines.</p><p>“The fuck were those for?”</p><p>“You surprised me, dear Xanxus. I had not expected you to be so stealthy.”</p><p>“Fuck you. Remember what I do for a living.” And he was fucking Quality.</p><p>“Yet your business tonight is personal, isn’t it?” No fucking shit. Xanxus wasn’t long on patience, and his Sky was <i>so fucking close</i>; just a hop in a boat or plane, or he could fucking fly the distance on his Flames. That would get him in shit with the Vindice, so he’d hitched a ride with Viper instead. His bond with Tsuna was still top-fucking-secret, thus the sneaking around in the dead of night. “Kufufufu, you’re acting like someone’s illicit lover.” </p><p>“So stop fucking cockblocking me, trash.”</p><p>Mukuro stepped aside with a mocking bow. Xanxus followed his senses to one of the upstairs bedrooms; this time he knocked, since he didn’t want to get shot by fucking accident. A soft pulse of Tsuna’s Flame answered. Inside, Tsuna and Hayato were curled up together, with Fon in a basket at the foot of the bed. Tsuna said, “Hi. I felt you come in.”</p><p>Hayato, still half asleep, added, “You can be the big spoon. Lose the boots.” Xanxus grinned and pounced on the bed.</p><p>***</p><p>Reborn sauntered through the Vongola beach house, a small box in hand. He had seen this in the bazaar and immediately thought of Fluffy-Tsuna. Crossing the kitchen, he narrowly avoided getting bowled over by Hana, who was pulling Xanxus by his wrist. “You think you’ve got game, Kong? Put up or shut up.”</p><p>“Remember to use protection,” Reborn chirped after them. Xanxus flipped him off.</p><p>He followed his senses to his Sky, who was building a sand sculpture around Hayato. The Storm was tied to the post of a parasol with sand up to his neck. Beside him, Fon was encased in a sand-Charmander, meditating. Chrome sat nearby, sipping a glass of fruit juice.</p><p>“Welcome back, sensei.”</p><p>Tsuna looked up from his work. “Hi, sensei. What have you got there?”</p><p>“Just a small present for you.” He held out the box, which was the right size to contain a watch or pen. Tsuna took it and said, </p><p>“It’s a snake, isn’t it.” Reborn pouted. Tsuna continued, “I’ll probably regret saying this, but you’ve gotten predictable, Matteo-sensei.” His eyes narrowed; did Tsuna really just go there? “…Only to someone who knows you well.” </p><p>That, Reborn could live with. Tsuna opened the box and held it up for Hayato to see. “This one’s pretty cool. A melanistic garter snake, I think? It’s still so tiny.” The snake was ink black against the white cardboard box. “Sensei, can you watch these two for a minute? I need to find a jar or something.” He kissed Hayato’s forehead and trotted off.</p><p>“Reborn, a word,” said Fon. “I understand you have entered a personal relationship with my nephew.”</p><p>“It was his idea.”</p><p>“I have no doubt. Nevertheless. If you harm him in any way, I shall be forced to take steps.” From anyone else buried to their neck in a sand sculpture, it would have sounded absurd. Reborn simply nodded.</p><p>*** </p><p>Lal likes to think she is used to Vongola craziness. That may be optimistic when it comes to her soon-to-be Don; she isn’t expecting him to be twirling across the beach in a dress. He’s dancing the tango with Hayato, and Haru (also crossdressing in a Hawaiian shirt and shorts) is dancing with Chrome. Lal shakes her head and crosses the beach to where Reborn and Kyoko are drawing diagrams in the sand.</p><p>“So you see, my dear, this is how we know the universe to be banana-shaped. Hello, Lal.”</p><p>“Reborn. Busy corrupting the youth, I see. Banana-shaped? Seriously?”</p><p>“Isn’t science wonderful?” Kyoko says, so earnestly it comes right back around to snarky. “Though pear-shaped would make more sense.”</p><p>It would explain a lot. “Whatever. I’ve brought the official paperwork for Tsuna’s visit. Basil should have brought the unofficial part.”</p><p>“He did.” Tsuna’s voice nearly startles her out of her skin. She is a seasoned commando, damnit; sneaking up on her should not be possible. She tends to forget that <i>competent</i> Skies can do just that. Tsuna continues, “Thank you, Lal – any surprises?”</p><p>“Nothing major or unpleasant. Idiotsu wanted to invite a bunch of his cronies to the ball; we let him, since your cronies will outnumber them.”</p><p>“Since when do I have cronies?” Tsuna complains. Kyoko counts on her fingers.</p><p>“Cavallone, the Hibari, the Varia, the Arcobaleno – ”</p><p>Reborn tipped his hat back. “As expected from my fluffy student. Come along, Lal, we mustn’t be late for the reunion.”</p><p>“The what?”</p><p>***  </p><p>Tsuna had just changed back into shorts when the Simon Family arrived. That was the best way to put it; Enma had a half dozen Clan members in tow. One of each Earth Flame, though they weren’t harmonised as far as Tsuna could tell. And they all had the same red eyes; he idly wondered if Xanxus was related to them.</p><p>“Enma-kun, thank you for coming! Come in, there’s no need to be formal.”</p><p>Enma gave his escorts an annoyed look. “I tried to tell them that.”</p><p>Tsuna smiled. “I know, right?” Whether Sky or Earth, some things stayed the same.</p><p>“I brought these,” said Enma, holding out a basket of apples. They went through introductions; Tsuna was surprised that he had run into most of them before – sometimes literally. Mafia Land was small, but still …</p><p>Soon they were all seated and supplied with snacks and drinks. “How do you put up with it?” asked Enma. “All this rigmarole – I don’t even want to be a Boss.”</p><p>“Strictly speaking, being Boss isn’t what I want either,” Tsuna admitted. “What I want is to take care of my people, and being their Boss is a way to do that. It has its upsides.”</p><p>“Like what?”</p><p>“I like looking at men in suits,” said Tsuna, which made Kato splutter into his drink.</p><p>*** </p><p>Enma thumped Julie on the back while he thought about what Tsuna had said. What did he want? A peaceful life, mostly, for himself and the Simon Famiglia. And maybe to be a little less pathetic. He hadn’t expected sympathy from the Heir of the Vongola of all people.</p><p>“We have stories – the Simon do, I mean – about the Vongola. They say that our founder knew Vongola Primo, but no one can agree if they were friends or enemies.” Enma had always been told that the Vongola were the bloodiest, most violent Family in the underworld. Yet here was gentle and fluffy Tsuna, who looked just like the picture of Giotto in the chronicles.</p><p>“I don’t know much about the history,” said Tsuna. “But I have somebody who does. D-san?” He called to the tabby cat napping on the veranda steps, next to an indigo mouse. The cat sneezed, twitched an ear, and stayed asleep; the mouse bit its tail.</p><p>“Damnit, Jerry!” The cat bolted upright. And could talk. Tsuna waved the cat over to them.</p><p>“Enma, meet Daemon Spade. Yes, that one. He’s having a time out right now.”</p><p>“You make it sound so immature,” huffed Spade. “Lovely, another throwback to Primo’s generation. I take it the young Simon wants to know about his ancestor.” He jumped onto Tsuna’s knee so he could look Enma in the eye. “It’s natural that your family’s opinions on the Vongola are divided, since the Vongola was itself divided at the time. Simon Cozato was great friends with Giotto; Giotto even rescued him from the machinations of a certain individual.”</p><p>“He means himself,” Tsuna put in. Huh, was that where the forged paperwork had come from?</p><p>“Yes, well. Any plots I may or may not have involved the Simon in are on hold indefinitely.”</p><p>“He’s finally gotten over his grudge against Giotto,” Tsuna interpreted. Spade laid his ears back.</p><p>“I am trying to maintain some dignity here.”</p><p>“Nope. You’ve been a naughty kitty; no dignity for you.”</p><p>Enma suppressed a laugh. “Thank you for clearing that up. Though I don’t know if anyone’s going to believe me.” He couldn’t say that a talking cat had told him.</p><p>“Here.” Spade conjured up a scroll, which unrolled into a map of his home island. A rocky spot on the coast was marked with a paw print. “The location of the missing Simon Rings; you may consider it blood-price for my past actions. I’m going back to sleep now.”</p><p>*** </p><p>“They really called you <i>dame</i>?”</p><p>“Yeah. Even the teachers.” Tsuna scratched his neck; his first term of high school had been a huge improvement, with teachers who had a good first impression of him. “To be fair, I kind of was.”</p><p>“Please don’t say that, Juudaime.” Hayato leaned his chin on Tsuna’s hair. The two sets of Elements had relaxed a bit – except Adelheid, who was still glowering over Enma’s shoulder. Haru had dragged Schitt P into a discussion of swimsuit fashions, and Kato had taken over one of the beach chairs for a nap.</p><p>“How did you stop?” asked Enma.</p><p>“Juudaime has always had a magnificent heart,” Hayato said stoutly.</p><p>“All you have to do is trust your flames and do what comes naturally,” said Tsuna.</p><p>“That’s all?” Enma looked astounded.</p><p>“Uh-huh.” He had taken a long time to believe it himself. “The property of Sky Flames is Harmony – people get along better and feel comfortable around me. Earth Flames would help them feel grounded or stable. And you must have activated an Earth Flame because you’re a person who can support others.”</p><p>“Been trying to tell him that,” muttered Adelheid. Enma bit his lip. It wasn’t as if Tsuna had thought all of that up on his own; he was just repeating what others had told him.</p><p>He was distracted by a roar that echoed across the water. A swarm of boats was approaching, and in their center – “Is that Mecha-Godzilla?”</p><p>“I didn’t do it,” Daemon protested drowsily.</p><p>*** </p><p>Reborn examined the approaching fleet through his Leon-binoculars. “I thought the invasion was next month.”</p><p>“It is, kora.” Colonello fumbled for his radio, and started yelling at his subordinates for information. So much for a peaceful reunion. </p><p>They were on an observation platform above the public beach. Below, gangsters were already reacting to the attack, by jostling for the best shooting positions.</p><p>Fon set down his teacup. “What unfortunate timing – for them.” Reborn smirked; between eight Arcobaleno and four Skies, the outcome was certain. His phone and Fon’s chimed in unison; a text fro Fluffy-Tsuna, asking for their locations.</p><p>Colonello looked up from his radio. “They’re putting me in charge of the counter-offensive, kora. Any of you want in?”</p><p>“Sure, why not,” said Lal.</p><p>“It would be an opportunity to collect data on the changes to our forms,” added Verde.</p><p>Reborn said, “Do you even have to ask?” He sent a quick text to Fluffy-Tsuna, who sent back his approval and permission for Fon to join in.</p><p>“Is there any way I can help?” asked Yuni. None of them would take a child into battle, Sky or not, but – </p><p>“You can be eyes in the sky, kora. Stay high so nothing will reach you. But first …”</p><p>*** </p><p>Colonello’s boots hit the sand facing the giant robot wading towards him. “You’re attacking neutral territory without a permit, kora. Stand down now or face the consequences.” They won’t listen; they never do.</p><p>A speaker crackles on the mech. “Are you gonna stop us, shrimp? You and what army?”</p><p>He can’t resist a straight line like that. A wave of his hand, and his comrades land on the beach beside him. Lal, Viper and Skull to one side; Verde, Reborn, Yuni and Fon on the other. “One day only,” Skull proclaims. “On stage together for the first time in decades – The Arcobaleno!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p># Things that only happen in fanfic.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Of course Tsuna couldn’t have an uneventful vacation; he really should have expected something like this. His Elements flowed around him, bringing their belongings back into the villa. He pinched his nose and took a breath; the first thing he needed was information. “Mukuro, can you get into Mafia Land’s control center and keep me updated with what’s going on?”</p>
<p>“Kufufufu, as you wish.”</p>
<p>The next step was to secure the non-combatants. Nana was here, but Kyoko had taken her brother and the kids out to mini-putt. “Chrome, can you find Kyoko, and help her get the kids somewhere safe. Keep in touch through Mukuro.”</p>
<p>“Yes, Boss.”</p>
<p>Under his feet, the constant hum of Mafia Land grew to a rumble as its main engines powered up. A chime sounded on the public speakers to warn inhabitants of the upcoming maneuvers. “Hayato, Takeshi, Haru, you’re with me. Uh, Enma-kun?”</p>
<p>The Earth was wringing his hands nervously, all his attendants clustered around him. “I’m … not a fighter …”</p>
<p>“That’s ok, we have a lot of those,” said Tsuna. “Can you use your Flames to keep the island in one piece?”</p>
<p>“Yes, I can do that.”</p>
<p>Tsuna set Daemon on Enma’s shoulder. “D-san, go with them to pass messages; Jerry, make sure he behaves himself.”</p>
<p>“Squeak!”</p>
<p>“This is purgatory, isn’t it,” mused Daemon. “Penance for nine lifetimes of sins.”</p>
<p>*** </p>
<p>Xanxus and Hana were on a scenic hiking trail on the side of Mafia Land’s fake mountain, doing a Cloud-friendly shut-up-and-walk, when a fucking <i>robot</i> almost landed on their heads.</p>
<p>“The fuck?”</p>
<p>“What apes are responsible for this?” More robots arced past overhead. Xanxus reached for his phone, but Viper touched his mind first.</p>
<p>“Some shitheads are invading with a fucking robot army.”</p>
<p>“Hmph.” Hana pulled out one of her hair sticks, and a burst of Cloud expanded it into a naginata. “My day was going so well, too.”</p>
<p>Xanxus liked the sound of that. He drew his guns. “It’s fucking <i>on</i> now. Any requests?”</p>
<p>Hana swatted a robot which was trying to aim a laser at her. “Impress me.” Xanxus grinned.</p>
<p>*** </p>
<p>Lambo aimed his next shot carefully, timing it so the ball would pass between the windmill blades. He still missed; why? Because the ground shook from an explosion. “No fair, I-pin!”</p>
<p>“I didn’t do it, Broccoli-head.”</p>
<p>Kyoko checked her phone. “There’s an attack, we need to get back to the villa.” Now this was an adventure for the Quickest Draw in the West! Only, Lambo was too short to see anything. He called out to the brawny gangsters at the next hole,</p>
<p>“Hey mister, can I climb on your shoulders?”</p>
<p>“Kid, do I look like a stepladder to you?”</p>
<p>“Yeah!” He scrambled up the man’s back without waiting for another answer. There were people shouting, and he could see robots! With machine guns!</p>
<p>Kyoko seized him by the back of his shirt. “Are you trying to get yourself shot?”</p>
<p>“But, there’s a robot army! Lucky Lambo will – ”</p>
<p>“Lucky Lambo is going to help protect Fuuta-kun.” She handed him a towel. Lambo knew what to do; he made a fold for a handle, and Hardened the towel into a shield. Kyoko went on, “Fuuta, can you rank the safest routes back to the villa?”</p>
<p>Fuuta nodded and started concentrating. I-pin took off her hair clip. “Hold this, Broccoli-head.”</p>
<p>“Oh, <i>now</i> you’re going to blow up?”</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Fon vaulted from a robot carapace onto the mecha-godzilla. Its pilot was unlikely to notice him, since Oodako was engulfing the mecha’s face. Its claws were occupied with grappling the giant octopus, which left an opening for Fon to reach its back. He was grateful that Tsunayoshi had given him leave to battle such a <i>unique</i> opponent. His Master’s Flame blanketed the island, meshed with Cavallone and Yuni’s as they coordinated the defense. He had placed Fon in the vanguard where he might best put his skills to use.</p>
<p>“Don’t break too much, kora,” Colonello yelled from Falco’s back. “I want to confiscate this thing!”</p>
<p>“Worry not.” The mecha’s armor was Flame-resistant, but its <i>other</i> components were not; Fon set his Flames to consuming its hydraulic fluid. Meanwhile, Verde had hacked some of the robots using no tools at all, with pure Lightning manipulation. Two of them were standing on the beach alternately bashing each other on the head, and Verde had claimed a spider-like model as a mount.</p>
<p>By now the mecha’s pilot had removed Oodako from its face. Its claw pointed at Skull. “You! How dare you turn down our contract!”</p>
<p>“The Great Skull-sama dares many things, Carcasa!” </p>
<p>Fon took the chance to run down the mecha’s arm and freeze its joints in place.</p>
<p>*** </p>
<p>Elsewhere, the doom boulder repeatedly butted against a robot which had gotten into the obstacle course.</p>
<p>*** </p>
<p>“Spider-tank, spider-tank!” Tsuna ducked out of the way as Haru thunderpunched a robot, singing. “Does whatever a spider-tank does!” </p>
<p>“Who thought these were a good idea?” grumbled Hayato. Most of the robots were bipedal, and about a quarter were the spider type; being Mafia robots, they were armed with tommy guns. Though the guns didn’t last long against so many Flame users, they were still enough to cause damage. Good thing Tsuna could dodge bullets.</p>
<p>Takeshi sliced the gun arm off a robot. “Ahaha, spider tanks are a classic design, aren’t they?”</p>
<p>“What do <i>you </i> know about robots, baseball idiot?” Between the three of them, they shielded Tsuna from any attackers; but that put them in harm’s way, so he should wrap this up quickly. He ducked around an ornamental wall where several Mafiosi were taking cover.</p>
<p>“Good afternoon, gentlemen.” They stared at him; maybe because his eyes were glowing orange. “Are any of you – ” he spotted the blood on one man’s leg. “How bad is it?”</p>
<p>“Two bullets, Sir. All the way through, clean hits, but – ”</p>
<p>“Yeah.” Tsuna poked his head up over the wall. “Can I get a Sun over here?” Over the course of the invasion, he had collected a small army (as one did, what even was his life?), and one of them came over to heal the man’s leg. Tsuna took a moment to consider the situation. Mukuro, rather than telling him what was happening, fed the knowledge straight into his mind; it meshed with his Intuition and boosted it to outright clairvoyance.</p>
<p>“This area is clear; we’ll go join up with Dino next, if anyone wants to come along.” The injured man opened his mouth, and Tsuna held up a hand. “You need to go to the infirmary, sir. I’ll have a few people go with you.” A Mafia Land security officer – who was supposed to be in charge, but deferred to everything Tsuna said – picked two men for the task. Tsuna stood up and felt for the next trouble spot.</p>
<p>***   </p>
<p>Enma spread his Flames cautiously, focusing on the trait of stability. If he wasn’t careful he could sink the island, and he didn’t want that – especially when he and his family were on it. “Adelheid, should we head towards the center?”</p>
<p>She nodded crisply. “That would be wise.” With a gesture she had the rest of the family formed up around him. Schitt P scooped Daemon off his shoulder.</p>
<p>“Wouldn’t you rather go with me than this nerd, Mr Kitty?”</p>
<p>Daemon laid his ears back. “Your fashion sense is atrocious and your manners are nonexistent.” Her face fell; Enma reached out to take the cat back.</p>
<p>“I always knew cats were mean. You shouldn’t have to deal with that, P-chan.” With Daemon back on his shoulder, Enma turned to Adelheid again. “What do you think is our best course of action?”</p>
<p>Julie made a mocking noise. “Going to leave the leading to other people again?”</p>
<p>This really wasn’t the time for that argument. Enma shrugged. “This is what Adelheid is good at.” Which left him to focus on the things <i>he </i> was good at; right now, that was keeping Mafia Land from tilting under the weight of mecha-Godzilla.</p>
<p>“We’ll get into the below-deck spaces and move toward the mountain,” said Adelheid. “Cat, is there an access point nearby?”</p>
<p>“Ahead and to the left, by the beach towel shop,” Daemon answered. “And be cautious, there are robots moving this way.”</p>
<p>Of course there were. Adelheid had P act as rearguard while their group moved to the stairwell. Large, as usual, went first to shield Enma from danger. When the troupe of robots came around the corner, though, Adelheid was quicker. She seized him and flung them both through the doorway. They landed in a heap, and their Flames – settled into place, was the only way Enma could describe it. He could feel how her Glacier rested on his Earth; from Adelheid’s expression, she had noticed it too. They traded a look. They would talk about this later; first, they had work to do.</p>
<p>*** </p>
<p>Marianne bit her lip and looked around for an escape route. Her sound-based attacks wouldn’t work on robots; she had been saving up for a backup weapon, but that wouldn’t help her now. She spotted a flat rooftop whose greenery would hide her from view at least from below, and vaulted onto it. After the initial barrage all the robots were on the ground, leaving Mafia Land’s airspace to the defenders. </p>
<p>A trio of helicopters roared past on their way to the invading boats. Colonello flashed by on Falco, as well as – a young girl? She glowed with orange Flame and a Mist on a broomstick was shadowing her, but she couldn’t be more than ten years old. Marianne’s brow creased as she tracked the pair across the sky. Where were the rest of her bodyguards?</p>
<p>The Sky girl swooped down and landed next to her. “You look worried, are you all right?</p>
<p>Marianne stared at her. “With all due respect, Miss – are you out of your flipping mind?”</p>
<p>“Sometimes I wonder,” the Mist Guardian said gleefully. The Sky stuck out her tongue at him.</p>
<p>“I have you to keep me safe, Fran; I knew it would turn out all right.” </p>
<p>Ok, that was kind of cute; who knew Skies would act like ordinary kids? Fran didn’t look older than ten either, so Marianne said, “I’m not sure this little froggy is enough.”</p>
<p>Fran shot back, “An old bag like you wouldn’t recognize the natural skill of a Frenchman.”</p>
<p>Oh, he did not just go there. She brandished her clarinet-nunchucks. “I’m French too, <i>salaud. </i>”</p>
<p>“<i>Espece de vache! </i>”</p>
<p>The girl giggled, and Marianne blushed. Cussing in front of a Sky – she liked to think she had more class than that. “I’m Yuni and this is Fran. Nice to meet you.”</p>
<p>“Marianne. Nice to meet you too.” She took Yuni’s hand.</p>
<p>And their Flames meshed. It knocked the breath out of her; she was properly warm for the first time since she landed in Vindicare. Yuni threw her arms around her. “I told you everything would turn out right.”</p>
<p>*** </p>
<p>The invasion passed in a blurr; Hayato barely had a moment to <i>think </i> until the gunfire stopped and the robots were cleared away. The family was safely back in the villa. There were a few minor injuries; Hayato had a bruise where a bullet had glanced off his body armor, and Haru had split her knuckles. The kids were still excited; they had missed the worst of the fighting. But Tsuna-sama had seen <i>everything </i>. Despite the warm weather, he had a blanket tucked around him. Hayato poured him a cup of coffee and joined him in it.</p>
<p>By consensus, all four Skies (and one Earth) had assembled in the Vongola beach house. Elsewhere, Mafiosi were celebrating their victory, but here the mood was quiet. “That was your first big rumble, right?” said Xanxus.</p>
<p>Tsuna-sama nodded into Hayato’s chest. “People I don’t even know took bullets for me.”</p>
<p>“I’ll get you their names,” said Kyoko.</p>
<p>Yuni was tucked between Fran and her new Sun. “Is it … is it always this nasty?”</p>
<p>“Usually it’s worse,” said Dino. He had lost one of his men, and three more were badly injured. “Today the opponents were robots; when both sides are human, it gets messy.” Hayato knew he wasn’t only talking about physical damage.</p>
<p>Tsuna-sama added, “That’s why I put so much effort into information gathering – so that we can catch things like this before they happen.”</p>
<p>Enma made a face. “I think all of us would prefer that.”</p>
<p>Dino said, “Shall we form an alliance then? Down with this sort of thing.”</p>
<p>Tsuna-sama giggled, and leaned forward to bump his mug against Dino’s. “Agreed.” Xanxus, Yuni and Enma all followed suit.</p>
<p>“What do we call ourselves?” asked Yuni.</p>
<p>Hayato couldn’t resist. “Three tenth-generation heads, plus Xanxus –you’re Generation X.”</p>
<p>“That’s stupid,” said Xanxus. “Obviously we’re the X-Men.”</p>
<p>“Triple X,” suggested Dino, which made Enma blush. His suggestion was ‘Skynet.’ Hayato was sure that the history books would describe this event much more seriously than it actually happened.</p>
<p>*** </p>
<p>“I’m sorry I’m not bringing you along this time,” Tsuna said to his mother. “Once I know it’s safe, I promise – ”</p>
<p>“I know, Tsu-kun.” She gave him a one-armed hug; the other hand was holding the jar with the tiny black snake in it. “I’ll have Oro-chan to keep me company. Look after yourself, and take lots of pictures!”</p>
<p>The VIP pier was once again bustling with Tsuna’s family. From here, they were parting ways; Ryohei was staying the rest of the summer for training, while Nana and the kids were returning to Namimori. Lambo waved from the seaplane’s window as it pulled away from the wharf. He wasn’t happy about leaving his Sky, but Tsuna could tell that the kids were all getting tired of travelling and longing for their own beds. Mukuro wanted to check in with his brothers, so he was also going back.</p>
<p>Xanxus, who hadn’t officially been here in the first place, had already left with Viper. Fon and the four Hibari honor guards were headed to a Yunque safehouse in Syracuse. The connection between Yin Tian and Vongola Decimo was still a close-held secret, but Tsuna wanted them nearby as backup. He hoped he wouldn’t need them.</p>
<p>And Tsuna and his remaining Elements were going – not ‘home’ yet, but it would be soon. In the morning, they would board a Vongola yacht bound for the Iron Fort.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Kyoko is a hoopy frood who knows where her towel is at ^^</p>
<p>... Wow, this fic went by fast. The next installment follows on directly from the end of this one, and is about Tsuna finally coming face to face with Timoteo and Iemitsu. Draft is in progress; it's been emotionally intense, and not in the way I was expecting. It'll be up in a couple of months.</p>
<p>In the meantime, I'll be posting a couple of new things (one of which is a KHR crossover) and a couple of old smut fics. Thank you as always to all my readers, rereaders, and commenters! See you next week for something completely different ^^</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>